


Kara Walks Into a Bar

by catara07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit of Alex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catara07/pseuds/catara07
Summary: Kara walks into a (gay) bar and she unexpectedly finds Lena there.This is a prompt I saw on tumblr last year. It's been on my laptop since and I thought of finishing it because I can't help it lol. The ship has gotten deep under my skin.I'm not much of a writer so I apologize in advance for the lack of greatness.





	

  
Alex is surprisingly a charmer for someone who’s fresh off the boat. She conquers the bar almost effortlessly, addressing the attention she’s got from a few good-looking girls who are already eyeing her like predators and she does it so naturally despite it being foreign territory.

Alex herself may not even realize. Of course, there’s the tentativeness and caution, which is the ultimate purpose of Kara’s assistance - in case Alex needs some backup. Alex has knocked out a number of criminal humans and aliens with her field expertise and cool attitude but she’s feeling really small and weak against the concept of flirting (with Kara not failing too far behind). But judging from the progress Alex has made so far, she may have forgotten Kara’s with her as pillar. Alex is...well, she’s Alex. She doesn’t let her emotions get the best of her. Most of the time, at least.

Experience the discovery.

Maggie said and Alex is patriotic enough to follow the suggestion because it came from Maggie, the alleged gay expert and Alex really likes her, she’ll probably take any of Maggie’s words. Now that she remembers it, the quote sounds more like a car ad pitched straight out from a highway billboard. Kara laughs within the isolation she’s provided with as she watches her sister proudly from the booth at the far corner that kept her apart from the rest.

The place is like an interactive area of sort, not what Kara expected from a gay bar. That is presuming it’s your typical bar made up of drinks, vibrant lights and music. Yes, this one has drinks that people actually finish off over real conversations, it has lights but muted and there’s the music but pretty laid-back. It’s very low-key. Kara has never been in one so she walks in here without really knowing or inquiring what to expect.

The surprises don’t obviously keep itself limited. Kara practically does nothing and suddenly gets hit on by the waitress she’s mortified for turning down, hence the drink she’s nursing almost an hour now because she tried to be nice. And while she sweeps her eyes in the room, searching what else she can do to buy time besides sitting down like the loneliest person in the face of Earth, she finds a familiar face.

Lena Luthor just right across her booth, giggling with a company and tipping a bottle of beer to her mouth. She’s breath-taking and immaculate. Kara can’t seem to tear her gaze away. How did she not notice her? She’s here for her sister. She never really hoped for anything, much too invested in catching Alex if she ever stumbles in her baby steps.The very least she counted on is to see Lena hanging in the same bar as she is.

Their eyes met. Lena’s full lips formed a self-satisfied smirk that Kara’s beyond sure is directed towards her.

She fixated her stare because Kara knew better than to look away. It’s determined that holding eye contact means she’s not nervous and the act of staring isn’t out of the ordinary or bordered creepy.

Lena detaches herself from her own rapport, passing on a brief sentence. Kara sees Lena coming to her and she sits there on the edge with bated breath. Lena is wearing denim jeans, a dark brown leather jacket, beneath is a flimsy-looking gray shirt and heels that are smaller in length than what she puts on daily at work.

“Kara Danvers.” Lena acknowledges her, a hint of brisk in her voice. Her beer still in hand, waiting for an invitation. For over a month she’s known Kara, the girl got a knack for consent.

“Lena,” Kara says her name with a scant of glee and surprise. Why would Lena want to be in Loserville? Nonetheless, Kara shifts to make room for Lena because she got manners, which is kind of stupid the following second because the booth is sufficiently spacious. But Lena decides to penetrate her isolated circle.

Lena breezes closer, the skin of their elbows brushing. She gestures to request two more bottles of beer. Lena insists it being her treat. This is the first time they catch each other without appointments or the unannounced work visits, and outside of National City events and the walls of both L Corp and CatCo. This meeting is called upon by chance and Lena feels like celebrating it.

Kara ensues her decline, knowing she hasn’t started with hers. It earns a rise of eyebrow from Lena.

“So you accepted a random girl’s offer but you couldn’t do the same to a friend.” Upon the hint of Lena feeling dismissed in her intentions, Kara immediately pulls herself together to rescue it.

“That’s totally not where I’m going.” Kara reached for her glasses and adjusts them better in place. “I just don’t do this a lot. The going out and drinking past 10pm.”

“Are you a lightweight?” Lena eased the question, a bit of laughter in the mix like there’s an inside joke Kara isn’t aware of.

“No. I-” Kara adjusts her glasses and returns that same hand to rest the table. In human standards, no, she isn’t. But a concocted drink specifically made for her kind from that alien bar Maggie introduced to them, yes, she definitely is a light-weight. “It’s not my thing.”

“If drinking isn’t your thing, what could a Kara Danvers be doing in a place like this?” Kara would have taken that as a challenge. But this is Lena and she gets a little...playful, for the lack of a better word.

“You know Alex, my sister,” Kara juts her head over the pool section where Alex is currently kicking ass on the bets. “She’s...new and booze is an efficient source to boost her self-esteem so I’m here whenever she realizes she can no longer handle her liquor.”

“Looks to me your sister can take care of her own.” She speaks of her thoughts in a mumble.

“What about you? You strike me more as someone who’s into fine dining or VIP clubs with impossible to pronounce menus.” Kara laughs at first, until her brain catches up with the words that left her mouth and the panic button gets hit. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that or I-I kinda do, but not exactly what it implies because you’re, you know, you’re….you and-”

Lena touches her hand that’s jerking wildly mid-air. Kara trails off in her sentence and she slightly gasps in silence. It must be her heightened senses but Lena’s hand feels soft and tensed all at the same time. Heck, she could be imagining it when she feels a gentle stroke over her knuckles that stilled her heart before Lena has withdrawn.

“The people here do not judge or stigmatize you for bearing a last name that defined evil and mass destruction. I could use a little break or…” Lena hesitates. “everything they say might turn out true.”

It’s Kara’s turn to really look right at her, seeing the way her face breaks even in fear and finding her green eyes so she can exchange her console. Lena hates receiving pity. Kara knows that, but she does it anyway out of care.

They never sat together. They’ve shared walks, the long couch in Lena’s office whenever Kara is either on reporter duty or as her sole friend, but never in a confined space such as this.

In a closer perspective and under the bleak ambience of the lights, Lena is even more beautiful. Less makeup, less indifferent, less of that CEO of a billion dollar company persona, less of the unsolicited burden she obliges herself to carry. Just...a little lost and vulnerable Lena Luthor who only wants to make it through the harsh day like everyone else - like Kara.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m not.” Kara tells her the truth. She does sympathize with Lena for having to live with the repercussions of her brother’s crimes and wrongdoings. That’s the part Kara understands the most about Lena and that’s what she’s trying to say as she aims to send it out through the pools of her blue eyes and her show of concern.

Throughout the years she’s inhabited Earth, Kara learned that humans are fearful and their fear has its tendency to overcome every inch of optimism and hope they possessed. Humans have the desire to know everything, coming up with appealing solutions to radical problems and construing myriads of explanation to understand the impossible due to the presumed terror and harm brought by the unknown. Kara happens to be one. And so Kara hides the same way Lena seeks her own temporary refuge. Kara is afraid the day would come that the world would be right about her.

Kara understands Lena, but she doesn’t know how to put it into words without giving herself away completely. A part of Kara is willing to risk it though.

“It’s just...I-I know how you feel, Lena.”

Lena takes her words to heart. She’s gotten used to watching people’s eyes bore with so much doubt and eagerness to seek for her flaws, but Kara...god, she stares at her so so remotely different from the very first day they’ve met.

“You’re a strange girl, Kara Danvers.” Kara’s eyes become guided by Lena’s own as they roam about her face, falling under the spell of the girl before her. Kara should debunk that. She is not strange. She’s ordinary, average sometimes way below the standard of average but she’s definitely not around the borderline of strange and every meaning it entails.

“I’m not-” Kara tries to start rambling about it, the fact that she’s very good at messing up her words to throw people off, only that she can’t find her voice. When Kara blinks, Lena is somehow nearer, a weight of a lithe arm is draped around her shoulder. How in the world did Kara miss that, with her powers and heightened senses?

There could be eyes tuning at them. Kara couldn’t tell when there’s a warm hand sliding over her thigh and she can only concentrate on that, taming her not to move. Lena’s fingers are swift to take Kara’s glasses and set them on the table. Kara is quite stunned at its absence.

“Lena, what are y-you doing?” It comes out in a form of a helpless, shaky breath. The alcohol could be causing Lena to act like this, except that Kara knows it isn’t.

“I don’t know, Kara.” Lena’s head tilts to one side. “You tell me, because this innocent ruse of yours is only making it very difficult for me to sit this close to you and not kiss you right now.”

Kara parts her lips to say something in her defense but Lena captures them instead. So many things they held back from each other, eventually that didn’t stop them. The words and the rest going on around them are completely gone and forgotten. All Kara can think of and feel is Lena’s mouth against hers. It’s magical. That could be an overstatement but no vocabulary can describe the way Kara’s heart pulses to free itself out of her chest or the galaxies and stars flashing before her closed eyes. Kara has never felt much of herself than she is now and Lena, for Rao sakes, she doesn’t know that. As magical as it is, Lena doesn’t know that she’s kissing Kara Zor-El. Like Lena said, Kara is pulling a ruse. Lena is kissing a girl who outright attempts to fool her since day one. Lena doesn’t deserve to be kissing someone like that.

The very soon she finds her window, Kara sheepishly retracts from Lena. It renders the latter clueless. Kara is too righteous for her own good, even if it means to butcher a definitive moment that took months in the making.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” Kara immediately apologizes. Lena doesn’t simply accept the excuse for a faux pas.

Lena drifts inches away to give Kara the space she needs. Kara has her reasons and she wants to know, that is if Kara will let her. “Why?”

For a few seconds, Lena spares herself to follow the movement of Kara’s shoulders going up and down.

“I’m not...we’re not...I’m different, Lena.”

“I know.”

“Not your cliche I’m going to flip your world upside down and change your life forever type of different. No.” Kara shakes her head. “I’m different different.” Kara looks down, scared of the glimpse of reaction she might catch from Lena as she goes on. She trusts Lena, it’s the survival instinct that humans are born with, triggered at signs of danger that Kara doesn’t trust. It isn’t everyday that Kara tells someone at the most cryptic of ways that she’s not from this planet. “I’m not like you. I’m not what you think I am.”

Lena leans to her, touches her chin and holds it up between her fingers. She holds her face and kisses her lips. “I know, baby. I know.”

Kara furrows her eyebrows.

Lena knows.

“How?”

It’s a long story to tell Kara another day so Lena keeps it concise and straightforward. “I saw you floating. It was kind of an accident, I think.”

The constant reminder Kara bears everyday is to be cautious and careful and she is. She’s completely subdued her powers in public the very second she learns how to suppress them in any given condition. Yes, she can be clumsy and inept, but not once did she subtly use her powers to save herself of embarrassment no matter how easy it is. This has got to be a fluke.

Admittedly, there had been temptations, a few Kara has fallen into like flying off to work when traffic’s gone too bad in the morning, the slow elevators and the heaps of mess above her office desk. Urges at times when disaster passes through National City, turning a blind eye when she knew she can do something, a spark of compassion igniting in her, but she didn’t tap her powers. This planet no longer needs another saviour when it already got its band of superheroes.

Kara reels away, struck. “You saw me fly.”

“Wow. You can fly.” Lena breathes in awe, impressed even at the piece of information Kara imprudently drops.

“And I am capable of doing more than just that. Of all people, you know it the most.” Kara seethes a reference to Lena’s family and their conquest to dissect and reveal the baggage of peril of every alien, as if the unpopular knowledge is supposed to make Lena back out.

“Is this you asking me why I didn’t push you away?” Lena stares, part of her in disbelief while the other is considerate.

“You knew and you didn't push me away.” Kara repeats, she’s lost control of the tremble in her voice.

“Why would I do that, Kara? You’re my only friend.” There’s so much fondness in Lena’s voice.

“But your family-”

“Are bad people and I’m not them.” She says resolutely. “I moved here to National City with a goal in mind that I have to be something that my family never was. I chose to be good. Some people wouldn’t believe a Luthor is capable of changing and you’re the first person to do that. You’ve given me fairer merit and treated me better than everyone else has. Honestly, it made me wonder why you keep coming back when no one would dare come close to a Luthor with a ten foot pole. I saw you almost fly but that didn’t change the person that I’ve known. You may be different. You’re extraordinary. The world may have posed you as a threat but everyday, you’ve proven to me that you’re simply this awkward girl who is genuine, kind and generous, the girl who wants to make the world a better place and she’s so determined and driven she sometimes unconsciously slips into random slurs that I have never heard.”

“You heard me?” And Alex had previous commentaries about her drops of Kryptonese between talks until this day.

“You mumble a jargon of words that sound out of this world to me. I can’t help but suspect.”   
Worry begins to paint Kara’s face so Lena continues. “Kara, it’s okay.” Lena rubs her hand over one of Kara’s arms. It must be the now loosen disguise Kara had to wear in front of her before that Lena feels as if there’s suddenly so much strength and will hidden beneath the skin just under her touch. “It means you’re comfortable with me to unconsciously switch into whatever language your planet speaks-”

“It’s Kryptonese.” Kara off-handedly informs.

“Kryp-” Lena cuts herself off. “Superman is your…”

“He’s family. My cousin.” Kara thinks that’s gonna cut it for a scare, if Lena knows that the man who threw his brother for life sentence in jail is Kara’s family. Lena sees what Kara is playing at.

“Then you should send him my gratitude.” Lena firmly tells her. “That is if you’ve arrived to your senses that I’m not insane enough to push away someone special like you.”

“I lied to you.” Kara insists again, face drops into a pout and Lena could almost laugh.

“Shh.” Lena kisses her worry away. “I’m known to have great patience. I was waiting that you’ll tell me because I know you will and you finally did. I couldn’t be more thankful that you trust me, Kara. The history of my brother and your cousin is as it is, a history. It’s in the past and it doesn’t change anything.”

She doesn’t know why but Kara tries to recall the first time she thought of kissing Lena and in the span of seconds, Kara soon realizes that she can’t. It may have been when she tagged along with Clark to interview Lena during her first week of moving to National City, or maybe when Lena invited Kara herself to the fundraiser citing a reason that she’s got no friends in her new home but Kara. She can’t seem to remember. Maybe because she’s always wanted to kiss Lena every time they’re in the same room, same space.

And Lena says all these things, good things that Kara finds unbelievable but she believes them anyway. Kara believes her wholeheartedly because Lena is still here. Lena is really here and Kara completely lets go of everything.

Kara inclines herself towards Lena and brings up a hand to cup her face, fingers weaving through her hair, running a thumb to draw lines around her jaw, watching the mellow expression of her face and stopping at those green eyes. Lena is just within her grasp. Kara breathes, followed by a small smile that now touches Lena’s lips.

Their mouths move together. Lena circles her arm around Kara while her other hand grabs the curve of her waist and Kara holds her closer, as though this level of intimacy is barely enough. Lena catches the language of Kara’s body so she probes her mouth open with her tongue, meeting the soft muscle that begins to also slide with hers.

There’s moaning at some point, when Kara is already half-hovering Lena’s form, almost straddling her, and she’s too lost and lulled in the heated kiss to tell whom it came from. Her hands have settled between Lena’s hip and one just below her breast. Kara’s lips venture lower - to Lena’s jaw, then her neck and down her collar, and she surelys leaves them wet. Lena, as if encouraging her, clutches Kara’s head.

Kara resumes back to Lena’s lips and slows down a bit to give herself the air to speak. “Let’s...uhm…” Lena doesn’t stop kissing her and she’s making it very hard for Kara. “Go...t-take this somewhere?”

Kara regrets that after because Lena finally stops. “Shit. I’m sorry. Was that bad? I’m trying this trope when two people got into talking and one of them is shy and awkward so that person jumps into the opportunity and seizes it.”

“You’re cute when you curse, Kara.” Lena hardly makes any effort to hide her amusement. “I hate to break it to you, but this isn’t like that.” Then Lena takes her hand and rests it upon her lap, filling the gaps between Kara’s fingers. “There’s no rush. I’m not going anywhere and there’s nobody who’ll swoop in and steal this from you, from us. We’re gonna continue with our nice talk, finish our drinks while doing that and I’ll drive you home and we’ll make out some more again, probably even pin you against the seat of my car before I watch you head inside your apartment. We’ll have breakfast tomorrow morning and lunch and dinner and we’re gonna be learning a lot more from each other. Does that sound good to you?”

Kara says nothing, snatches a bottle from the table instead and allows the action to speak for itself. Over Lena’s shoulder, she sees Alex marching her way towards their table. She’s got some explaining to do and maybe afterwards, Kara will find herself playing her part in a future she’ll be sharing with Lena from now on.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
